SPIKE
by Mimica
Summary: Not your average Usagi! Has characters from other some animes.R for later chapters, 'cause i'm a bad girl and so are the senshi! Bawahahahaha! P R


Don't own Sailor Moon... ûu´´´´´´´´´´

LAR!SSS

:::::::::::::::::::SPIKE:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chap 1

Ah, Tokyo! Such a beautiful place during spring, specially in the afternoons.

And this afternoon proved to be no exception...The wind was blowing, the sun was shinning peacefully, the birds were chirping, the girls were...

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!?!"

...shrieking...

"Calm down, Piro. She is coming, no need to worry!"

"WHAT! I do NOT worry! It's just she must be like 3 hours late or something!! SO JUST BACK OFF!!!" Said the shrieker.

Three out of the four girls winced.

"Whoa! Nice lungs!" Said one of them.

"Yeah! You're starting to sound like her!" Said another one.

This somewhat startled the shrieker. She immediately shut her mouth with her hands, and looked around blushing like a tomato. Thankfully there weren't many people at the shrine, she sighed in relief.

"Ow, man! She is rubbing it on me!" she plopped down to the ground, an almost tearful face.

"Yeah! That she is!" The other three, even the shy one, burst down laughing "You .. hahahaah look like...you're about to wail! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!" one of them said.

"DO NOT!" she immediately got up "Hell will freeze before any of you even Think of me wailing!!!" she Said, disgusted with herself.

"Then hell just froze!! Hahaha!! Honestly Piro, I didn't know I was such an influence to you!!" said a fifth girl.

All of them looked around startled. And there she was, at the top of the stairs, late as usual, clutching her belly from laugher.

Again the shrieker blushed. Man, she might never hear the end of this...But she wouldn't let herself get caught! No no no nooo! Time to turn the tables!

"Well, if you weren't so damn late, O_dango"_ she stretched the last word "we could have done what we are here for, a LONG time ago!!" she said fuming.

"What.ever...Piro! hahahahah! You. were .wailing! hahahahahaha" she said

"Was NOT! I was ABOUT to wail! Two damn different things!" she barked.

"Aha! So you admit it!! Hahahahahahha!!" she pointed her finger towards the angry girl.

All of the others lost the battle against laugher again.

" Shut up! You all sound like a pack of hyenas!" she hissed "Ow, man, Odango Atama, winning an argument, against ME!!! I must be loosing my touch!" she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Then she clenched her fists, all that noise was really, REALLY annoying...

A few minutes later four very teary eyed girls (from laugher or beating we'll never know) managed to get off the floor, and headed towards the house in the back of the shrine, following a very scary black haired girl.

" Ouch, man! That hurt! How did she learn to punch like that anyways?" said the blond haired who worn a red bow in her head.

They were sitting on the floor around the table now, at the scary girl's room, waiting for her to come back with food.

"Well, Usagi-chan has been winning many arguments lately. I believe Rei-chan has found a very useful way of expressing her frustrations." Said a cute blue haired one.

"Yeah. And we are her punch bags" completed a tall brown haired girl, at what all of the girls giggled.

"Usagi-chan, why were you late?" asked the brown haired one.

"I was kinda busy" the other blonde, who just wore the weirdest hairdo, answered simply.

With no more explanations given, the others decided to drop the subject and resume to small talk. They've learned not to ask a long time ago, after all who knows what that girl was doing?

She may be friendly and all, but if anyone were really to be called a freak in their group, it would be her. She said so herself once.

Besides, she would tell them later if she wanted to. They've learned to be patient as well. You have to if you want to be friends with her, 'cause , man, "late" is her middle name... '

The black haired girl decided to walk in bringing food, which promptly ended their chattering, as they especially the one with weird hairdo dug viciously in for the delicious sandwiches. A good thing about Piro: she really knows how to make a sandwich...

"So...Piro...wahf afe uee toin' swallow here anyways?" Asked the brown haired.

"Shee swallow I'm kinda gonna need you guys to help me..."

"With what, Rei-chan?" the blue haired asked.

"There's this lady who used to come often here, but she hasn't lately."

"So?" the blond with normal hairdo shrugged

"So" the black haired was starting to get annoyed "That I went to her house to, you know, see what was going on, do 'the socials' for the shrine, as grandpa says. And when I got there I just had the weirdest feeling, like something didn't want me there and was more than ready to claw me, you now..." she explained.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the feeling" they shrugged.

"Where does she live?" asked the blue haired

"Near the Sanzu River, close to the Kasane school."

"Ah, we know who you're talking about." Said 'Odango' "It's Mitsune-sama, isn't it?" asked the brown haired.

" Hai. How do you know her?" asked a startled 'Piro'

" Let's just say she makes the best sushi. It wouldn't take me long to find her!" grinned the blonde girl.

The others just sweatdropped. Trust to Usagi to meet people like this. The girl just seemed to know everyone who could do the slightest cooking, whereas she herself just didn't know how to... '

"Anyways, the something you said was just my friend... she's supposed to keep Mistune-sama safe" she continued.

"Was that why you were late?" curiousity just had the best of Rei

"No." Usagi answered simply.

"What is this Kasane school anyways? I don't remember it." Asked the other blonde.

"See, Mina-chan, Kasane-ga-fuchi School is at the left side of Sanzu River. Usagi-chan and I know the place really well." The brown haired grinned, remembering good old times of gang fights around there.

"Really?" curiousity got the best out of the blue haired as well.

"Yeah, Ami-chan. You can say it's a preparatory school for yakusas" Usagi couldn't help to grin as well, she had an idea of where Makoto's thoughts were heading, and she sure as hell was in the same path...ah, good old times.

"oh" three of them said.

"And you know these people, Mako-chan?" Ami asked

Makoto and Usagi had known each other ever since they were kids. And sure as hell they were (still are) known as the Devious Double (may have been a crappy name, but it did its job well...), Ami wouldn't be surprised if they knew some yakusas, even if only yakusas-to-be...

"Yeah, some of them" Replied the brown haired.

Aha!

"Tough they punch like girls" Makoto chuckled.

"ow, man, I don't even wanna know how you can possibly know this..." Rei rubbed her forehead, those two girls could made the devil look like a freaking pet next to them! Though she did kinda like the way they always handled the weirdest situation like it was an everyday thingie...they had taught her some very useful ways of getting out of trouble, or getting in, fot that matter...

" And you, Usagi-chan?" Minako followed Rei's thoughts and decided to ignore Makoto's comment, though she was a little bit curious to know how they knew that.

"Sure, but I get along better with the guys from Sarayashiki school, at the right side of the river." She answered. "And these ones so don't punch like girls" Usagi grinned.

Oh.

"You see, it's kind of a war around there" Makoto explained. It felt good being the teacher, even more if you were teaching the arts of getting in trouble, hehe.

"School against school...okay, more like everyone against kasane's creeps" Makoto continued. "After all, nobody wants those morons running any side of the city"

"Our friends in Sarayashiki and some other schools hold any advance against on their territory" Usagi said.

"And who holds advances against Juuban?" Minako asked

Both Usagi and Makoto looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Usagi snorted and Makoto waved a hand between her and Minako.

"Helooooo? You're looking at them" Makoto snorted "Usagi and me! And some other people too...After all, we study there!" 'And we would never miss a chance of getting into some trouble' she mentally smirked.

"How did you think we knew all about what we just said? By gossiping?" Usagi knocked on Minako's head slightly, to see if there was anyone there...Though gossip had a little part in it, but just a tiny little one.

Minako blushed. Ami seemed to be trying not to laugh. Rei was curious to find out who kept her school from any 'invasion of territory', she made a mental note to ask Usagi later, she was sure the girl knew who these people might be...perhaps she could even join them, it should be a great chance of sharpening her martial skills and to kick some serious ass, of course!!

"Anyways, back to the subject, that side of town is kinda dangerous but Mitsune-sama can very well take care of herself. It's just that she's been sick for the last few days, so I had her watched over" Usagi said.

"But there's still something to worry about. It's like something wanted to get in the house, but it couldn't" Rei mused out loud. "It was just creepy"

Usagi smiled. "That's her business. I offered help, she said she'd try to do it by herself. If she decides to accept it, we'll help. Won't we, Mako?" Usagi-chan winked and elbowed her friend lightly on the ribs.

"Hai, hai, we will" laughed Makoto. "Maybe we can even get to kick some kasane ass again, hehehe" Makoto couldn't help but add, smirking.

Usagi chuckled and then looked at the sky, a grin on her face. She sat there for a few seconds, as if listening to someone. But the girls didn't mind, they knew what she was doing and they weren't about to interfere...

Soon her grin became wilder and a little bit evil, as she turned to her friends again.

"I have the feeling she'll ask us soon, so be ready girls." Then her eyes shone with a great idea "While we wait, let's go to the arcade!" she said happily, already dreaming about a huge chocolate sundae with extra extra cream on top...

The others just nodded quickly and ran out of the room, eager for a sugar high themselves.

Meanwhile, at the other side of town...

An old lady was sitting on the floor, sweat running from her face. A black cat with a moon shaped scar on her forehead approached the woman.

When the lady took notice of this, she petted the cat, who just purred and sat down on the lady's lap. The woman then sighed.

"Luna, I think I'm going to say yes to your friend. I guess I'm not young enough for this, not anymore. Kuso..."

The cat just blinked and just turned her head to the window, looking at the sky, as if listening to the to someone

"weird cat. No wonder you're that girl's pet..." the lady smiled.

The cat just looked at the woman, and made a sound, which the old lady could have sworn sounded like a snort...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, chap 1, not much to tell, the story is just beginning...

I think 'kuso' means 'damn', if it doesn't it's just not my problem, hehehehe 

Tell me what you think. Compliments should be well received, critics will just be ignored. P

Bwahahahahaha, Bye! P


End file.
